


Happy Anniversaries

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10 Years of Castiel, 10 Years of Destiel, Anniversary, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grace as lube, Grace-assisted sex, Interrupting Sam Winchester, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: It's been 10 years since Castiel gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition. Celebrations are in order.Written for the 10th anniversary of Castiel, and the Destiel Smut Bingo. Square fill: First time.





	Happy Anniversaries

_September 18, 2018_

It was early evening when Castiel pulled his car into the parking lot of the Twinkling Star Motel just north of Bloomington, Illinois. He was in a good mood, and rightly so- he had managed to acquire another late seventies model Lincoln Continental, which he had always enjoyed driving; his grace was fully replenished thanks to a spell Sam had found in the bunker while they searched the lore for ways to save Dean from Michael; and most importantly, Dean was _back_. They had banished Michael to Heaven, where he was now almost single-handedly powering it from his prison cell, and Dean had recovered from the ordeal exhausted and ashamed, but not physically damaged.

Of course, Dean being Dean, he had insisted on getting back out and hunting the moment Castiel had given him a clean bill of health, claiming it would help him feel more like himself than any moping around the bunker could ever achieve. Sam had grudgingly agreed and pulled up a list of possible cases within a day's drive of Lebanon. What looked like a simple salt and burn in Bloomington had, for some reason, particularly caught Dean's attention, and he had disappeared into his room to pack a bag.

A couple of days later, Dean had sent a text to Castiel asking him to join them. The simple salt and burn had turned out not to be so simple, apparently, and Dean had decided that Castiel's presence was required. So, Castiel had left the bunker at dawn, and now he was at the motel Dean had directed him to. He parked and knocked on the door of room 18, and a moment later Sam opened the door.

'Hey, Cas, thanks for coming,' Sam said cheerfully, stepping back to let Castiel come inside.

'Of course, Sam. Where's Dean?'

'Oh, he's just checking out the place where we think the ghost's remains might be. I'm just about to go talk to a new witness to confirm some details. Can you meet Dean here?' He handed Castiel a scrap of paper with coordinates scribbled onto them.

Castiel frowned. 'This location is over thirty miles from here.'

'Yeah, apparently the dead guy grew up on a farm up there, and we think they might have kept or buried something of his there for sentimental reasons. The spirit didn't burn up when we burned the other remains, it just disappeared, so we want to make sure we get it all so he doesn't just start haunting somewhere else.'

'I see. OK, I'll drive up there now.'

'Great.' Sam checked his watch and added, 'Actually, can you stop by the Gas N Sip and pick up some beer first? You know how Dean likes a cold one after a salt and burn.'

'OK. I'll let Dean know that I'm on my way.'

'Thanks, Cas. See you guys later.' With that, Sam put on the jacket of his fed suit and left the room.

Castiel pulled out his phone and sent Dean a text.

_Hello Dean :-) I've arrived at the motel, and Sam gave me your coordinates. I'll pick up some "brewskies" on the way and then come to your location. I expect to arrive in about 45 minutes._

A minute later, he received a reply.

_Cool, C U soon buddy ;-)_

The response made Castiel frown again. It was typical of Dean's mixed messages- a winking emoticon, which Castiel understood was frequently meant to be flirtatious, but also using the dreaded B word: _buddy_. At least it wasn't _brother_ ; that had been one of the most painful things Dean had ever said to him, an unpleasant reminder that Castiel's feelings were and always would be unrequited. With a sigh, he pocketed his phone and walked back out to the Continental.

Speaking of unpleasant reminders, Gas N Sips always made him feel somewhat uncomfortable. His time as an employee of the company hadn't been all bad, but he preferred not to think of his time as a human very often. He found the memories of the Rit Zein attack particularly difficult- the humiliation of being a babysitter instead of a date like he'd thought, the humiliation of Dean finding out he was homeless and sleeping in the Gas N Sip stockroom, and of course, the attack by the Rit Zein himself. The only part of that experience he could think of with a smile was sitting in the Impala with Dean outside Nora's house, and Dean telling him to take off his vest and unbutton his shirt. That had been one of those confusing moments when Dean's behaviour seemed to indicate an interest in Castiel, but then he'd happily left him to his date as if he hadn't cared at all.

Shaking off his sudden melancholy, Castiel went into the store and picked up a couple of six-packs of Dean's favourite beer, as well as some pork rinds and potato chips to go with them. He smiled politely at the sales associate, remembering how nice it was when customers treated him kindly, and looking the young man in the eye had the added benefit of keeping his own eyes away from the blue polyester vest that could still make him shudder slightly.

Supplies acquired, Castiel resumed his drive. He realised with a jolt that this route would take him through Pontiac, Jimmy Novak's hometown. What a coincidence that a case had brought them all here again so many years later. A thought suddenly occurred to him, and when he pulled out his phone to check the date, his suspicion was confirmed. It was exactly ten years to the day that he had gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition, rebuilt his body, and put him back in his grave. He cringed now to think of the last part- it really had been quite rude to leave Dean to dig himself out of the ground when he could just as easily have left him above it.

That had been Uriel's idea, of course, leaving the mud monkey to crawl out of the mud, and Castiel hadn't even thought to question it back then. He hadn't questioned much at all in those days, though the questions started coming soon enough after he had taken his vessel and met Dean in the flesh. He learned much later from Naomi that it wasn't the first time he'd questioned his orders, but it was without doubt the most important. Sam and Dean had saved the world, and made the last decade of his long life truly worth living. The thought brought a smile to his face, and he decided that he would mention the anniversary to Dean when he saw him. He probably hadn't even noticed the date when he chose this hunt- it had just been the one that afforded him the longest drive, and after weeks without his Baby while Michael wore him to the prom, Dean had wanted any excuse to keep her on the road.

Castiel hummed along to the song on the radio, something about a wayward son, as he drove into and right through Pontiac- carefully avoiding Jimmy's old house- and out into the countryside just after it. He followed the GPS instructions to an abandoned farm, driving down the dirt track and stopping in front of a barn that looked very familiar indeed. The expression of shock transformed into a smile.

Perhaps Dean had noticed the date after all.

Castiel stepped out of the car and picked up the bag of beer and snacks. Unable to resist a bit of showmanship for old times' sake, he thrust his hand forward and blew the doors open much like he had done on a dark night ten years earlier. However, this time there was no opportunity to blow the lightbulbs, because none were on. Instead the large space was lit only by the warm glow of a dozen old-fashioned lanterns and two tall candles sitting on a table in the middle of the barn. Next to the table stood Dean, an amused grin on his face.

'Always making an entrance.'

'It seemed appropriate, given the location and the date,' Cas replied with a soft smile. 'Hello, Dean.'

'Hey, Cas. So, uh, you remembered too?' Dean asked, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck as he would sometimes do when he was uncomfortable.

'I realised it while I was driving here. It hadn't occurred to me that you might have chosen a hunt here on purpose.'

'Yeah, uh… there wasn't actually a hunt. I asked Sammy to come out here with me to help set all this up before getting you up here.'

Castiel tilted his head, brow furrowed, a response that drew a larger smile from Dean. 'Why would you do that?'

'So I could surprise you, dumbass,' Dean grinned.

'You succeeded. Assbutt.' That caused a full-bodied laugh from Dean, and Castiel chuckled with him.

'I still can't believe you called Lucifer an assbutt,' Dean admitted, wiping tears from his eyes.

'Actually, I said it to-' Castiel stopped, and they both froze for a moment. The M word was still a bit of a touchy subject.

'Right, yeah, right before you Molotoved the fucker,' Dean replied with a slightly weaker smile. 'That was badass.' He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and shuffled his feet a bit, the atmosphere suddenly a bit uncertain.

Castiel stepped forward to break the tension. 'So what's all this? Didn't want to risk me killing all the lights again?' he teased.

Dean's shoulders relaxed, and he smiled again. 'More like I didn't want to replace all the bulbs you blew last time. Far as I can tell, nobody's even been in here since that night. Sammy and me had to clear out about a foot of dust off the floor.'

Castiel looked around, noticing the faded sigils that had been completely useless to keep him out. It was lucky that Dean and Bobby hadn't managed to come across any of the wardings that were actually intended to prevent incursions by angels, or it would have been an embarrassing first meeting.

'You do realise that we didn't meet here until two days later?' Castiel asked.

'Yeah, but they tore down that old gas station where you first tried to blow out my eardrums, and I didn't think my grave would be as rom- um, as good as the barn.' Dean blushed again, his eyes suddenly focused on his boots.

He had corrected himself quickly, but Castiel had caught the slip, and it made his vessel's- no, his _body's_ \- heart beat faster. Dean was going to say romantic, and that was the real explanation for the candlelight, and the little table with a red and white chequered tablecloth covering it. Castiel swore to his father that if Dean called him buddy or brother in this atmosphere, Castiel's anniversary present would be to throw him right back into that grave and make him crawl out again.

Castiel stepped forward and set the bag on the table before stepping right up to Dean and invading his personal space in the way that always used to make Dean so flustered. This time, instead of reminding Castiel about their many conversations on the subject, Dean held his gaze, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. His eyes only flicked away momentarily, to look at Castiel's lips, and when he lifted them again, the pupils were dilated and his breathing was quickened.

It was far from the first time that Dean had reacted to him in this way, but unlike those other times, Castiel now knew exactly what to do. Raising a hand to Dean's cheek, he tilted his head- not in confusion, but to avoid Dean's nose when he brought their lips together at last.

It was a brief, light kiss, and Castiel pulled back to gauge Dean's reaction. Dean's eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, cheeks rosy, and it was the finest thing Castiel had ever seen. 'Happy anniversary, Dean,' he whispered against Dean's mouth, their lips brushing together with every syllable.

'Cas,' Dean murmured, and then surged forward to claim Castiel's mouth again. One hand came up to his hair while the other wrapped around his waist, pulling their bodies together as he deepened the kiss.

'Dinner is serv- oh shit!' came Sam's voice from the doorway. Dean pulled away from Castiel reluctantly, and they both turned to face the interrupting moose. 'Uh, sorry guys,' Sam apologised sheepishly. 'I'll just leave these here.' He dashed in and left fast food bag on the table. 'And I'll just go and get myself another room at the motel. Happy anniversary!' He didn't even wait for their reply before running back out the door and speeding off in the Impala.

'Talk about ruining the moment,' Dean joked, looking shy again.

Castiel waved his hand at the doors, slamming them shut. 'There. No more interruptions.'

'Awesome. Um, you want some food? I know you don’t have to, but-'

'I'd love to,' Castiel interrupted. 'What are we having?'

Dean smirked and pulled out a chair for Castiel to sit before presenting him with the bag Sam had brought. 'I believe zese are monsieur's favoureet?' he replied in a terrible French accent.

Castiel laughed when he read the logo: Big Frank's Burger Hut, the chain from which he'd eaten hundreds of burgers while under the effects of Famine. 'You really are an assbutt,' he joked. 'Where did you even get these?'

'They actually have a franchise in Bloomington. I had Sam drop me off here, then meet you at the motel before going to get the food. Did he tell you to get beer?'

Castiel pulled one of the six-packs out and moved the bag to the floor. 'Of course.'

Dean pulled out and opened two cans, passing one to Castiel and raising his own in a toast. 'Happy anniversary, Cas. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to tell you this, but… fuck, I can do this, I've been practicing and everything-'

Castiel interrupted by grabbing Dean's free hand and clinking his can against Dean's. 'I love you, Dean.'

A relieved sigh passed Dean's lips. 'Yeah, me too Cas. I mean, I love you, too.'

Castiel squeezed Dean's hand before letting it go and setting down his beer to get to the food. Inside the bag were two bacon cheeseburgers and fries, so he handed one set to Dean and unwrapped the other for himself. It mostly tasted like molecules, but that didn't really matter; he was eating it with Dean, on their anniversary, and Dean had kissed him and said he loved him. They were the best molecules he'd ever had.

'I'm surprised Sam didn't bring any pie,' Castiel said after his last bit of cheeseburger.

Dean scrunched up his empty burger wrapper, looking offended. 'What do you take me for, Cas? Sam can't be trusted to get pie. If he remembers it at all he'd probably get some kind of organic, vegan, sugar-free, gluten-free, happiness-free crap that doesn't deserve the name of pie,' he explained vehemently. Reaching under the table, Dean pulled out a large plastic container and lifted off the lid. 'Voila! Cherry pie from the best bakery in northern Illinois.'

Castiel looked suitably impressed at the large and very appealing-looking confection. 'Cherry pie? I was under the impression that you favoured apple.'

'OK, first of all, I like _all_ pie. Second, there's a very important reason for getting this pie, Cas.'

'Oh? Why's that?'

Dean smirked before standing up and pulling out his phone. With a couple of clicks, a drumbeat started, followed by guitars, then Dean pointed at him and sang, 'You're my cherry pie, cool drink of water such a sweet surprise, tastes so good make a grown man cry, sweet cherry pie!' He set the phone down on the table and started dancing around. Castiel stood up and took off his trench coat and suit jacket; when Dean extended his hands in invitation, Castiel took them and tried to emulate Dean's movements, but the result was apparently more comical than he intended, judging by Dean's breathless laughter.

'I don't seem to be a very skilled dancer, Dean,' Castiel said with a chuckle.

'Hang on, let's try something a little different.' Dean scrolled back through his phone and chose another song, this one much slower. Dean pulled Castiel into his arms and began to sway gently. 'I can't fight this feeling any longer, and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow, what started out as friendship has grown stronger, I only wish I had the strength to let it show,' Dean crooned off-key as he leaned his forehead against Castiel's. Purely to avoid having to listen to out of tune singing, and definitely not because he just wanted to, Castiel kissed Dean again.

They swayed and kissed for the entire song, and for another minute or two after it had faded to silence for good measure. When they finally pulled back, Dean opened his eyes and looked at Castiel with a concerned expression. 'This is real, right?' he asked, panic evident in his voice. 'You're really Cas, aren't you?'

'Of course I am,' Cas replied soothingly. 'Why wouldn't this be real?'

Dean's shoulders slumped. 'Michael. He used stuff like this to keep me locked up. Fulfilling fantasies, like Djinn dreams. The number of times I thought you and me were… I really need this to be real.'

'Dean,' Castiel said gently, 'this is real. Let me show you.' He waited for Dean's nod before pushing the plaid shirt off Dean's shoulders. Since the weather was still warm, he wore only a t-shirt underneath, and Castiel wasted little time in removing that as well. He brought his lips to Dean's neck and kissed his way down, pausing to suck at one nipple and then the other before coming back up and kissing along Dean's collarbone and up his left shoulder. He frowned when he reached the top of Dean's left arm, paused to stare at the bare skin there, and then seemed to make his mind up- he placed his hand in the very spot where he'd first left his mark and used a surge of grace to leave a new imprint in its place.

'Son of a bitch!' Dean cried out. 'What the hell, Cas?'

'I never should have healed it away,' Castiel said with a possessive growl. 'It was my claim on you.'

Dean looked down at the handprint on his shoulder. This one was much more subtle than the angry red blisters of the first mark, but still clearly the imprint of a hand. 'Dude, are you saying that thing was you calling _dibs_?' Dean asked incredulously.

'Not that it worked,' Castiel grumbled.

'Man, you must have been pissed when Anna… uh, never mind.'

Castiel scowled at the memory. 'I'm well aware of Anna's transgression. Combined with her attempt to murder Sam and your parents, I think she was quite deserving of her fate.'

'Damn, Cas. You're kinda hot when you're all jealous of angels who died a decade ago,' Dean teased.

Castiel grabbed Dean by his belt loops and thrust their hips together. 'I'm looking forward to replacing that particular memory in the backseat of the Impala.'

Dean licked his lips. 'Yeah, me too.'

'Unfortunately, Sam took her back to the motel,' Castiel murmured against Dean's neck.

'Mm hmm, sucks,' Dean agreed distractedly. 'But your car's pretty big,' he suggested.

Castiel pulled back sharply. 'Dean,' he said with his best Angel of the Lord demeanour, 'our first time making love is not going to be in the back seat of a car, or in a dingy barn for that matter, regardless of its sentimental connections. Would you like me to tell you how the rest of this evening will go?'

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. 'Yeah, tell me, Cas.'

Castiel put his hand gently around Dean's neck before sliding it down his chest, stomach, and finally cupping it on the growing bulge in the front of his jeans. 'First, we're going to eat this delicious pie that you went to so much trouble to acquire. Then we're going to drive back to the motel, where I will strip you down to those satiny panties I know you're wearing and get my mouth over every inch of your body. I'll pull the panties down just enough to take your cock down my throat, but I'll stop when you're right on the edge, because I only want you to come once I'm inside you.' He paused to pop open the button of Dean's fly and slipped his hand in between the jeans and the pink satin panties Dean was indeed wearing.

'Fuck!' Dean cried out, grinding desperately against Castiel's hand. 'Want that too, Cas.'

'I'll make you turn over, work you open with my tongue and my fingers. Has anyone ever touched you like that before, Dean?'

'No,' Dean replied fervently, 'just gonna be you, Cas.'

'Good. I'll take my time over it, make sure you're ready to take me inside you. And when you're desperate and begging for it, that's when I'll turn you onto your back and slide inside you. You'll feel so tight around me, Dean, and I'll fill you up. My movements will start small, just little rolls of my hips. Then I'll start pulling out a bit and thrusting back in, adjusting my angle until I hit that spot inside of you- you'll love it, you'll beg for it. We should probably put some silencing sigils in the room, because I'm sure the walls are thin, and I'm going to make you scream.' He gave a final squeeze around Dean's cock, and Dean threw his head back as his orgasm overtook him.

'Fuck! Oh god, Cas, fuck!' he shouted as Castiel stroked him through it. When he finally started to come down, he brought his head down to rest on Castiel's shoulder. 'Holy shit. That was amazing.'

'Just a preview,' Castiel smirked. He touched the waistband of Dean's panties and mojoed away the mess, which Dean had to admit was pretty damn convenient.

'What about you, Cas? What can I do to make you feel good?'

'I'm fine for now. I'll have my satisfaction as I described later. Let's eat this delicious-looking pie first.'

'Can't believe I'm sayin' this, Cas, but- the pie can wait. I need you fuckin' me, like, yesterday.'

'I must insist, Dean. You're going to need your strength.' It felt like a threat as much as a promise, and Dean would have been rock hard if he hadn’t just come. Castiel handed Dean his t-shirt, which he put back on, and they both sat at the table to eat some pie.

'So, uh, I thought maybe after this it would be nice to go someplace sunny, maybe with a beach,' Dean said with a mouthful of pie. 'Toes in the sand, Hawaiian shirts, drinks with tiny umbrellas. What do you think?'

'I think that sounds wonderful, Dean. I've always wondered why there are never any monsters to hunt in tropical locations.'

'Right?' Dean exclaimed, pointing his fork at Castiel. 'I mean, there's gotta be a demon or two in South Beach. I get why vampires might do it, but why do all the shifters and werewolves have to hang out in podunk midwestern towns all the time?'

'Maybe tropical monsters are just very subtle. We should probably go do a thorough investigation somewhere like that,' Castiel suggested, leaning forward and giving Dean one of his slightly awkward winks.

'Oh yeah, definitely,' Dean agreed. 'I mean, if we've gotta be chopping heads of off monsters, it might as well be in the sunshine. I bet a year in Purgatory wouldn't have been so bad if it had been the one in Miami.'

Castiel smiled, and looked down at Dean's empty plate. 'Have you finished your pie, Dean?' he asked, voice even huskier than usual and a raised eyebrow giving him a dominant air. Dean nodded, apparently lost for words. 'Good. I think we should go back to the motel now.'

Dean stood up so quickly that he knocked over the folding chair he'd been sitting in. The remaining pie was packed back into its container, the candles were blown out, and the card table and chairs were folded up. Dean sent Sam a text to let him know they were coming back, and asking him to return to the barn and pack up so he and Castiel could make a swift escape back to their room. Leaving everything but the pie and Castiel's purchases from the Gas N Sip, they all but ran to the Continental, and Dean grabbed the keys from Castiel to ensure that they wouldn't be slowed down by such minor details as speed limits.

The Impala was already missing from the motel parking lot when they arrived, so Dean rushed straight to their room and pushed Castiel inside impatiently. Castiel barely had time to put down the shopping bag before Dean shoved him against the door and kissed him. They hadn't bothered putting their outer layers back on, so Dean had easy access to pull Castiel's shirt out of his dress pants. He slid his hands up underneath, enjoying Castiel's shiver with the light touch on bare skin. Even better was Castiel's whimper when he pulled away, and the pout that followed.

'Don't stop,' Castiel begged, trying to pull Dean close again, but Dean stepped out of reach.

'C'mere, Cas,' he said, tugging on that blue tie that never quite seemed to be on straight. Castiel followed obediently, right over to the bed. Dean dropped to his knees and began untying Castiel's shoes, but his attention was captured by Castiel's fingers tugging at his hair.

'I can do this much faster, Dean.' With a snap of his fingers, they were both naked, and Dean's line of sight was filled with Castiel's impressive erection.

'OK, in a hurry, I can respect that,' Dean admitted, tentatively raising his hand and lightly running his fingertips along Castiel's hips.

'I think ten years is long enough to wait.' He tugged at Dean's hair again. 'Should we get on the bed?'

'I'm OK down here for now,' Dean said with a smirk. Meeting Castiel's eyes, he stuck out his tongue and flicked it over the head of Castiel's cock. Castiel gasped, and his fingers tightened again. Emboldened by the reaction, Dean flicked his tongue again, and again, and then wrapped one hand around the shaft as he took the head fully into his mouth.

' _Dean_!' Castiel cried out, hips bucking involuntarily.

Dean popped his mouth off and grinned up at Castiel. 'Who's going to make who scream?' he teased.

With a growl, Castiel picked Dean up from his knees and threw him on the bed. Dean's yelp of surprise was cut off by Castiel climbing between his legs and claiming his mouth again. 'I suspect,' Castiel stated between kisses, 'that we'll both do our share of screaming.' He rolled his hips, their dicks sliding together with delicious friction, while bringing one hand up under the back of his thigh, inching upwards with intent.

'Cas,' Dean panted, sensing the direction his hand was going, 'we need lube.'

Castiel pushed back to his knees, grabbing a pillow to put under Dean's ass and spreading Dean's legs wider. 'I'm an angel, Dean. I got this.'

Unlike in other situations where that really hadn't been true, Castiel had really got this. Dean felt the warm glow of Castiel's grace just before a single finger slipped inside. With little effort, it was joined by a second, and then a third, and Dean needed no further convincing that grace was a more than adequate substitute for lube.

'C'mon, Cas, I'm ready,' Dean urged as Castiel continued to tease him with gently thrusting fingers. 'Please.'

'Whatever the Righteous Man desires,' Castiel murmured against Dean's ear as he slid into him.

After all of Castiel's dirty talk in the barn, Dean had expected a hard, frantic fuck, taking Castiel's decade of pent-up sexual frustration out on Dean's ass in a very literal sense, but instead, the experience was what Dean could only call tender lovemaking. Castiel was gentle, moving slowly inside Dean, their legs tangled together, their fingers intertwined. When they weren't kissing, Castiel was either whispering sweet nothings into his ear or giving him the intense, searching stares that he now came to recognise as full of love and lust.

When Dean finally came after what seemed like ages, Castiel let his vessel take control, and within moments he was spilling inside Dean, throwing his head back with a moan in his throat and the blue glow of his grace in eyes. He collapsed down onto Dean's chest, drawing a muffled 'oomph' from Dean.

'My apologies,' Castiel said, rolling to the side so he was no longer crushing Dean. They were both a mess of sweat and come, but a wave of his hand cleaned that up as it had in the barn. 'I found that very enjoyable, Dean.'

'Me too, Cas. Gotta say, wasn't what I was expecting, though. I seem to remember you saying a bunch of stuff about what you were gonna do with your mouth and making me scream.'

'We didn't have time to put up the silencing wardings in the room,' Castiel explained, 'and I was too impatient to delay any longer. Besides, that was just our first time, and it's still early.'

'Sorry to break it to you, Cas, but I'm forty. Dudes my age aren't exactly known for their ability to go multiple rounds. It's a miracle I managed to go twice already.'

Castiel rolled his eyes. 'And it's not like you know anyone who is actually capable of performing miracles, is it?' he said pointedly.

Dean propped himself up on one elbow and smiled widely at Castiel. 'Wait, are you telling me that you used your grace to get me revved up again?'

'Of course.'

'Dude… that is _awesome_! We are gonna do so much kinky shit, you have no idea.'

'I look forward to it. In fact, no time like the present. Why don't you put those panties back on?'

Several hours and a number of grace-assisted rounds later, Dean and Castiel lay panting and spent as the sunrise brightened the room through a gap in the polyester curtains. 'Damn,' Dean said, 'guess it's not our anniversary anymore.'

'Well, as I said last night, technically you didn't meet me in this vessel until two days after I brought you back. It could be argued that tomorrow is our _real_ anniversary. And the nineteenth is when you first learned my name, so that's an anniversary of sorts as well.'

'I like the way you think, Cas. What do you say we take a sexy shower, go get some breakfast, finish off that pie, then swap car keys with Sam and take Baby back to that barn for some more celebrating?'

Castiel replied with a kiss. 'Happy anniversaries, Dean.'

'Happy anniversaries, Cas.'


End file.
